Friends-Enemies-Fiances
by LilyJames86
Summary: A girl called Lily Evans meets a boy called James Potter-who likes her. The 2 are bad frenemies, but they'll always be there for each other-through the good and bad. (by the way i dont understand the rating so T is just random).
1. Introduction-Frenemies Soon?

Girls against boys, that's what James thought as he and Sirius childishly threw Knuts at each other. But the fact was, there were no girls at the Potters' that summer. His other friends Peter and Remus, would have to do.

"Jamesiiiiiiiiies! I was asking you! Can we go to Diagon Ally? Little Remus _needs_ robes _now!_"

"Shut up, Sirius," said Remus wearily. Sirius had been teasing him about _need_ing robes so early in the summer, but he liked a headstart.

"Oh, and I'm meeting Anne-I mean Mary-Anne there," Sirius grinned.

"Who's Mary Anne?" asked Peter squeakily. Peter was the opposite of bright.

"My friend who's a girl," Sirius said, but his smile gave him away.

"You mean your _girlfriend_," said James meaningfully rolling his eyes.

"Jealous? ''Cause I'm serious."

"In your dreams… AndI know you're Sirius," James grinned. "You're off topic too, now."

"You are so annoying!" Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"Okay, guys, Diagon Alley," said Remus, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay, okay… Peter! Floo powder!"

IN DIAGON ALLEY

Lily was chattering on to her BFF Mary Anne about: "Can't believe we're witches…I hope my wand is good, hope it doesn't matter we're muggle-born blah blah blah blah BLAH, and guess what I-!"

"Shut _up_, Lils, never ending talker." Mary Anne smirked at Lily. "It's my turn to talk now, baby girl." Humph. Lily made a face.

"We're the same age-one month difference-_BIG_ deal."

"Okay. I met a boy at the Leaky Cauldron a couple of days ago." Mary smiled broadly. "Sirius," she added, almost like an afterthought.

"Oy, Mary Anne!" bellowed Sirius, noticing the golden hair that was so easy to spot. It was short in the front, and it almost seemed to glitter in sunlight. "Who's the short, red-head, green-eyed-whatever- with her?" he added, then looked mischievously at James. "You guys would make a cute couple. James mumbled something, then blushing, ducked his head. "Sirius…" warned Remus. "Sirius!" scolded Peter.

"Okay, Mary Anne, Sirius is kinda cute, but…"

Lily barely managed to finish her sentence, as Mary Anne dragged her, protesting, off to Sirius.

James didn't raise his head. Remus felt kind of sorry for him, but it was a bit strange. James had a lot of spunk-Remus didn't expect him to act this way.

Peter and Sirius had their heads together, whispering. They suddenly jumped apart. "Conclusion: James likes the red-head."

James was mortified.

"I have a name, you know."

Lily Evans stood there, hands on hips, glaring at Sirius. Mary Anne Litweed stood next to her, a mirror of the small red-head, glaring a laser stare at Sirius Black.

James felt proud of the red-head.

Sirius instantly made an innocent puppy face.

"Sirius, that look work on me, but it won't on my cousin and best friend ever. This is Lily Evans." Mary Anne laughed, cheerful again.

"Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter," Sirius said gesturing

_James looks embarrassed. Maybe he's shy, poor kid, _Lily thought, not knowing the two would become frenemies.

James shook his head, trying to shake what he was feeling off (It didn't work).

He raised his head to catch a proper glimpse of the red-head. He caught her shaking hands with Sirius.

James sighed.

The truth was, he was starting to fall in love with Lily Evans.


	2. Another Bitsy Part Of Life Together-Sort

"This is scary."

**Lily** and Mary Anne were leaning against their trolleys talking to each other in low, worried, dark, sharp voices.

"Where's Platform 9 and 3 quarters?"

"Where?"

"Where?"

"Where?"

"Why are you asking me? Oh, it's almost time!" snapped Mary Anne.

"You think that's _my _fault? ANYWAYS, YOU asked me FIRST!"

"No, you!"

"Nuh-uh. It was you."

"Oh, yeah. Don't say, 'I told you so'-think!"

"NO! _**YOU**_ THINK!"

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Hey, tell me about it."

"Sirius," muttered Mary Anne.

But suddenly James pushed his trolley in front of theirs. "Hi, Lily," he said.

_Wow, he's someone you'd want to kiss-what the hell?_ Lily shrugged at her thoughts.

"Having trouble getting there, ladies?" he tormented them.

"Potter, just help us," snarled Lily. She immediately felt bad. He hadn't done anything.

"Oh-of course." James shoulders slumped. "Run into the wall-you'll be there."

Lily looked at him doubtfully. "Well, we were looking for Sirius, who'll tell us the truth."

"Why don't you trust me, Evans?" His voice was so tiny…no one heard him but Mary Anne.

"You have an admirer, Lily!" she squealed, all crabbiness gone. "We can double date!" (WHO'S TALKING DATING, MARY ANNE?)

Lily didn't hear-she closed her eyes and took 5 deep breaths. Then she ran into the wall, a puzzled Mary Anne following. She saw the train, with HOGWARTS EXPRESS written along it, and relieved, she petted her new cat, Blink.

"He's so adorbs," cooed Mary Anne, but Lily wasn't listening-she knew she owed someone an apology, and that someone was James Potter.

"Can I sit here?" Wanda Wellington asked timidly. The 4 boys, plus Mary Anne and Lily sat in one compartment. "I don't wanna sit with the Slytherin wannabes."

"Sure." Lily smiled and moved over.

"Thanks a lot!" gushed Wanda happily. "Awesome-I mean-terrific!

I wanna be a Gryffindor," she went on, "They're brave, and cool, plus my whole family has been in Gryffindor. I'm a half-blood, not that that means anything. And," she continued-did she dare?-her voice small, "they're loyal."

"It's not FAIR!" she suddenly burst out. "It's not _fair_." Her voice cracked. No one pressured her to tell what she meant; they just started a new conversation about houses. Four of the kids didn't join in-Wanda was thinking about unfairness of life, James, of how Lily still didn't apologize for snapping at him and being wrong(not that he expected her too-he'd learned the hard way how stubborn she was), and Lily and Mary Anne didn't understand what "houses" meant.

"At most four to a boat," Hagrid said loudly. "Y'all ready?"

Sirius, James, Lily, and Mary Anne all went in one boat. Wanda, Peter, and Remus all went in another. Many other people-witches and wizards-got into boats.

James' boat passed a squid. He pointed his wand at it. It became another boat. James was amazed.

"Hey," Lily smiled suddenly, "You're not bad Potter." James' hopes soared. Then he remembered she still had not apologized, and his mouth drooped. The boats stopped.

They were at Hogwarts.

"You will be Sorted into one of 4 houses-Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw," Professor McGonagall explained sullenly. "The Sorting Hat has decided not to sing this year, for it has grown worn out, or so it says. The lazy hat is just making excuses, I suppose. Now we shall start."

"Alexis Vector!" she called.

Alexis hurried up.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally shouted after 23-27 seconds.

"Molly ….!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted loudly after only 9 seconds.

"Pera Coccinal!"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted as soon as it touched Pera's head.

Pera smugly hurried to the Ravenclaw table.

"Lucius Malfoy!"

"Slytherin!"

Lucius smiled triumphantly.

"Mary Anne Litweed!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Yay!" laughed Mary Anne.

James was put in Gryffindor. So were Sirius, Wanda, Remus, and Peter.

Lily began to hope she would be a Gryffindor too. She wanted to be with Jam-wait, no, Mary Anne.

"Tim Abbot!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Susan Carter!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Severus Snape!"

"Slytherin!"

For Arthur Weasley it shouted

"Gryffindor!" The orange-head hurried to his place.

"Lily Evans!"

Hushed, Lily told herself relax, it would be okay. Even as she thought it, she pictured her friends…Having lots of fun without her.

She urged her feet forward. She sat on the stool.

"Lots of energy, eh? As fiery as that scarlet mop I'm looking at right now, you are. You would be a great

'Raven'-" it shouted-"No, no, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall burst with applause. It was the first time the Sorting Hat changed his mind mid-voice. McGonagall was cross at it, at shouting as loudly as it. SWEAR WORDS! It was hilarious to watch. Lily felt weak with relief. "I was scared you'd be with Snivellus," whispered James loudly, laying a hand or hers (James has a crush on her, then). Snape looked jealously at the entwined hands…

(By the way, the Gryffindor password was Bunk.) As Lily left for her dormitory with her room-mates, Alexis, Mary Anne, and Wanda, Lily called down to James, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you-like, didn't trust you, you know?"

Alexis called impatiently in her half greek half, british accent, "COME ON ALREADY!"

James saw a glimmer. Lily had apologized for having a rude tone of voice.

Maybe there was hope in the world after all.


	3. Chapter2: Everytime of Life

(DON'T EXPECT TOO MUCH FROM ME-I'M ONLY 9.)

"No, Potter. I won't go out with you."

Lily Evans' voice was as flat as a pancake as James Potter slunk away, feeling terrible and ashamed.

He didn't understand. Any other girl would give their right arm and left leg to go out with him-YES!

He would ask a girl out, and forget about Lily.

He set off to see if Ali Waters, a random girl who liked him, was in the common room.

There sat a surprisingly familiar red-head, flirting with Sirius, while Mary Anne chatted to him happily.

"Knock, knock," said Mary Anne, giggling.

"Who's there?" Sirius asked, amused.

"He's scary, you know?"

"He's scary, You-Know-Who-hey, I say Voldemort! I hate you, Anne!"

Sirius chased Mary Anne around the common room, while James sat down next to Lily-who-seemed-to-like-Sirius.

"Hey, Alexis," he called (Ali wasn't there).

"Go out with me?"

If looks could kill, James would have fans preparing his funeral and tombstone. Mary Anne shot him a glare.

"Yeah."

Alexis chased the Snitch around the room, and then sweaty, she sat down.

A tear trickled down Lily's cheek, for whatever reason.

Then she realized, it was because James was smugly giving her a huge smirk.

As she ran for the Great Hall, she saw Severus Snape.

She felt someone chasing her, and heard Snape say, "Lils, go out with me?"

"Sure, Severus," replied Lily, and then with James and his shocked face following, she left back to the common room, and sat down with Mary Anne.

She really needed some cheering up right now.

James thought for hours… and hours, up until 4:09 A.M. when everyone in the common room left the common room. Except for James Potter.

Then realization struck (hit) him like a huge bolt of lightning. It affected him that way too.

Lily said 'yes' to Snape… No to him… She tried to flirt with Sirius, who made it plain he was not interested…

Lily Kellan Evans hated him.

MEANWHILE…

Why did everything happen to Wanda?

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used to be friends with her mother, and then killed her.

Disloyally.

That's how Wanda Wentor Wellington spent the time from 4:10 to 4:20-sobbing into her pillow.

This all happened while James sighed tragically, again and again.

That all happened while James childishly made the decision to hate Lily back.

Mary Anne Amanda Litweed wandered in, and her mouth dropped when she saw James.

"Me and Sirius broke up," she cried.

James resisted the urge to point out that they were never going out in the first place, at least according to Sirius.

Instead, he said, "I'm so sorry."

Lamely.

Lily walked in and James this time resisted the urge to touch her beautiful dark red hair.

"Hi L-lily," he stuttered.

Lily gave him a _Look_, and then gave Mary Anne a big, beautiful smile that took up her whole face.

James wished he could be the target of that beam-that beam of sunshine.

Then he felt mad.

He didn't deserve that look.

"Mary Anne."

Lily held her hand.

"That Sirius is a git. Forget about him. You don't need a boyfriend. He's not worth it."

Suddenly, James felt truly infuriated.

"Don't talk about my best friend like that. Mary Anne is the git," he hollered.

Tears were pouring down Mary Anne's face. James felt horrible.

"No, she is not!"

"Well! From now on, Lily Evan_na_ show-off, we are officially enemies.

It was 4:30 and the 2 were shouting loud enough to explode the Muggle world.

For some reason, no one was awoken, but Lily stumbled back upstairs, her heart cracked in two.


	4. Chapter 3: Almost Alive

_LILY'S POINT OF VIEW!_

_He needs you…he loves you…you're in love with him, don't you realize, you stubborn prat…you're meant for each other…_

"_Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off…"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Not Harry! Please not Harry! I'll do anything…"_

"_Leviosa, not leviosaaa!"_

"_Ginny…"_

"_Sirius."_

"_He's gone, Harry."_

"_He was like a second father to me."_

"_Sirius."_

"_Mom? Dad?"_

"_Ron, do you see my parents?"_

"_He's being modest."_

"_I'm not being modest, Hermione!"_

"_*whispers* It's the boy who lived, Harry Potter."_

"'_For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew...And of course your father, Harry-James Potter."_

"_You have your mother's eyes."_

"_After all this time…Lily Evans?"_

"_ALWAYS…"_

"_They became Animagi." _

"_My dad too?"_

"_Shut up, Malfoy."_

"_My father was a great man!"_

"_He-Lupin's a werewolf!"_

"_Your father was a swang!"_

"_I gave Harry that stuff, bought it in Zonko's ages ago…"_

"_Because I thought-and Professor McGonagall agrees with me-that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"_

"_So that's why Snape doesn't like you? Because he thought you were in on the joke?_

"_That's right."_

_Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointed directly at Lupin._

I don't understand. Is Sirius bad? Harry _Potter_.

Now I get it.

Me and James marry.

Is it true?

Severus loved me.

Is it true?

My head buzzed.

IS REMUS REALLY A WEREWOLF?

I have to help him.

It was the full moon, and I went looking for Remus.

Somehow, I just knew where to go.

Don't ask me how, but you would too if you feel as if you know him like I do.

I found him.

He howled loudly. I breathed loudly. He came closer-and closer-and closer…

I was going to die.

Then I felt a hand yanking me out, taking me by the hand, and pulling me away.

James Potter.

Father of Harry Potter.

Someone I truly love.

I have to admit it.

We are going to marry and oh my gosh have a baby.

That means…

Guess what.

That means we'll have-uhhhh, you know.

I don't want to be enemies.

I want to be friends.

_Youngest Quiddich player in a century…_

James is less than a centimeter away.

"Lily!" He grasps my hand. It just feels r_ight, _you know?

We're a little closer.

My lips are almost touching his.

We might be enemies, now, but we're almost kissing.

Is that what normal enemies do?

I don't think so.

I really don't.

Our lips almost touch but James pulls away.

_He needs you, Lily_

"No!" I said aloud.

James' POINT OF VIEW…

I don't understand.

So the git likes my girlfr-my enemy?

_She needs you, James_

I know.

Why aren't I brave or daring?

I am!

But I could of KISSED her.

Conclusion: I M STUPID!

I don't love her. I can't believe we're getting married.

No, I didn't have the same dream dreams flash-forwards as her.

I can read her mind.

I can really read her mind.

Not for everything, just for things her mind needs me to know.

Like that she had all these flash forwards.

Why do I even care?

I have a date with Alexis tomorrow.

So what?

Remus is a werewolf.

These flash forwards are cool.

Lily goes inside

Lily's point of view

Life isn't fair.

A mom would say, Of course not.

Well, James doesn't have a mom to tell him

She's dead

I wonder how it would feel to have a dead mom

To know I'll never have someone to lean on

No soothing voice to calm me down

No one to tell me I'm a good singer

A good poet

No one to tell me I'm adorable, no one to favor me

Not to have someone to cuddle up with

It's making me cry to think about it

I sympathize with you, James.

My dad died a year ago

James just came into the common room

"We're going."

That's what he said, and he pulled an old piece of parchment from his pocket.

He tapped the piece of parchment, and his voice shaky, he said,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

It was a map. I saw Mary Anne in the dormitory, plus Alexis-but Wanda was in the boys' dormitories for whatever reason.

Remus was very close to her.

_Too _close.

We're in Hogsmeade, at 3:00 in the morning.

It felt romantic, not that I know about romance.

I'm in shock. Another girl was at Hogsmeade, and now he said to me,

"You don't mind, do you?"

Then he told the girl, Ali Waters, they'd go out at 8:00 tomorrow…same place.

I want to cry.

He kissed her.

The nerve.

We're enemies again, Potter, no matter what you say.

James tapped the map again, once we got back

"Mischief Managed."

He doesn't have his map now.

I told on him.

My revenge, I told him, and I told him exactly why.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 4: Confused MINDS

Alexis felt betrayed.

Lily felt wrong.

James felt bad.

He followed Lily around all day, trying to get a smile out of her.

All he got was a slap.

And now he meant it when he said they were official enemies.

"Lily Potter!" shouted Sirius.

Lily flushed. "It's Evans, Black," she said coolly.

She really did hate Potter now.

He broke up with Ali for her, rumors said.

"Potter, don't worry," Sirius said, and his voice was surprisingly soothing.

Still, Lily wasn't having that. She had enough of this.

"Evans," she corrected glaring.

Sirius stifled a laugh.

"Well, wanna go out? Anne went to her house for Christmas."

"Huh? It's Christmas? And no one consulted me?"

"Lily Potter, you are funny."

"Ha ha, very hilarious-not. And I will not go out with you, SIRIUS BLACK! Or, Sirius Litweed. How could you break up with Mary Anne?"

Sirius was quiet.

"It was on a dare," he said.

"But now she won't forgive me.

Now, look, we have presents."

"Huh, eh, how could I forget?" shrugged Lily.

SIRIUS' point of view

After opening presents, I went over to James, who was in the boys' dormitory, staring into space and rubbing the bruise Lily had given him.

"Sirius, Remus is a werewolf," he said quietly.

"And guess what? Lily is an unregistered Animagi."

"Or becoming one, trying to make it work."

I stared. "Lily _E_vans!? Seriously? Remus LUPIN? Really?"

James' POINT of view:

I left Hogwarts for a while, and went over to the lake.

I dipped my feet in…And then felt something pulling me down.

It actually felt good, but I was sopping wet, as the Thing pulled me further down.

Then I felt dry again, and I was out of water.

I don't know what happened next.

Really.

LIL'S POINT OF VIEW

James Potter fainted.

Wait till I share it with the world.

No… I can't.

James didn't share it when I almost became a werewolf.

Maybe we are friends, deep down.

I don't know what to say.

I'll write a poem:

James Potter

Smart, funny-what the hell? Smart, funny, cute

True, I don't like him

But I can't promise it will always be like that

I know we're having a baby

I know Sirius will die

I know Lupin's a werewolf

There are a lot of things I know

That are none of my business

I know Snape likes me

I know I like Potter

JAMES' Point of View

Mary Anne came back to school

Tim Abbot asked her out and she accepted.

Creevey asked her out and she said no, but maybe later?

Sirius is shooting daggers at her.

I feel for my best friend.

Hogwarts is hard.

Lily Evans is annoying.

Mary Anne is her cousin, and very upset at the moment.

Wanda is weird.

And I'm insane.


	6. Chapter5: Love (and a few tears)

LILY'S POINT OF _VIew_

James won a certificate yesterday…for the best guy or girl at Transfiguration.

I have to admit, I'm jealous of my enemy.

James Potter.

It's not fair.

How is it he never studies and gets as high marks as me, who always studies?

I am in shock.

James got me a Christmas present, a diary. With a card that said, _From James_…Potter.

I found them under my pillow yesterday.

Don't laugh, but I check under my pillow every night, just in case the tooth fairy messes up her schedule and gives me money…I always donate money from her to the cancer centers and the poor.

The diary was emerald green, and it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. It had a lock, and a set of numbers, I realized, to set a code.

_237690 !#$,_ I put down.

I can truly spill out my feelings in here.

_December 27_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can admit it now._

_I love James Potter._

_Love the way his eyes sparkle._

_Love how he seems to know me better than anyone does, better than Mom does._

_We're on and off._

_Better thank him._

_June 29_

_It's been months since I wrote in you._

_It was my birthday a couple of months ago._

_Today, I am leaving Hogwarts for a whole summer._

_I still have feelings for James, who is going out with Alexis._

_Ali Waters it long forgotten, apparently._

_I don't want to like James._

_He's a heartbreaker, a dirty slug._

_But I like him._

_Alexis is going out with him…and I'm getting married to him._

_Bye._

"**Lily," **James dashed in the girls' dormitory. He seemed near tears.

"Emergency."

I sprinted out, leaving my diary behind, open for the world to see.

Or make that, James Potter.

_**JAMES' point OF viewo**_

I didn't mean to look.

Honest.

I figured she suspected I would though.

I picked up the little book, and then dropped it.

She's going to be heartbroken…her mom died.

I can't bear it.

I can't make it worse.

She's my crush, my worst crush.

Never thought I'd put down that word.

It sounds so giggly, and girly…

Wait, that's sexist.

I'll just say…

It's just plain annoying.

But I took the little book, which had cost me 10 galleons.

I'm still in shock.

She loves me.

We're only first years.

Love is too complicated for us.

I can't believe it.

Does she really?

Does she really love me?

I left the diary open.

**Mary Anne's point of view POV Lol XD**

**So**, she loves Potter.

Like I love Sirius. Yesterday, he was flirting with every girl in sight. But we're back together now.

I shouldn't have read that entry.

Tears streamed down Lily's face and she howled.

Her mom died.

Aunt Bella.

_LILY'S POINT OF VIEW_

I'm not surprised this happened.

Hold on… I'm gonna burst into tears.

Life is hard.

SIRIUS' POV

Prongsies wants to ask her to the dance next year.

Yup, we're Animagi now, unregistered.

More about that later.

I feel for Lily…

But the truth is, I wish I was her.

She knows, even though her parents are dead, she knows they loved her.

Mine never did.


	7. Chapter 6: James Potter

JAMES' POV

She sobbed into my shoulder, sniffing and then wailing again.

I was curious about how they died.

"How'd they die?" I asked.

"None of your business," she muttered, and then she added, her shoulders shaking, "Car crash."

I snorted. "A likely story."

I made cute eyes at her.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back," I recited.

She laughed shakily, and took a deep breath, but hiccupping, she cried out at the word "killing."

It was related to "_death"._

I wanted to kill _myself._

"My parents aren't coming back." She sat up and bolted to the door, then back.

We-the eight of us, me, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Alexis-yup, my ex-girlfriend who I wasn't very friendly with at this particular moment in time, but she _was_ Lily's room-mate-, Wanda-she went crazy when she got the invitation-, and Mary Anne who was in Sirius' room at the time being, doing who-knows-what.

Wanda and Alexis were on my broomsticks zooming around in fresh air, and I longed to join them.

Then I felt guilty. Lily needed me.

Peter and Remus were having a discussion in low voices. Peter looked uncomfortable. So did the former.

I heard the word "map," and the words, "breaking a million school rules."

I could do that.

Lily seemed to read my mind.

"Have fun, James."

She gave me a watery smile.

I left, still feeling guilty.

I heard a howl.

I went back inside and put an arm around her shoulder.

LILY POV

I'm a hopeless romantic now, because of- thanks to James Potter.

He doesn't love me. I can tell.

I _know _I'm exasperating.

_Every time I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small…_


	8. Chapter7: The Dance

Lily Evans was nervous.

Rumor was James Potter was going to ask her to the dance.

James Potter was anxious, and Sirius wasn't helping matters by pestering him about if he liked Lily.

Sirius, James, Wanda, Lily, and Mary Anne were having a fight against Remus, Peter, and Alexis.

You might say majority rules, right?

You would normally be right, but guess what?

That night was the full moon.

**That meant Remus would become a werewolf. Even seven against him-well, he would win.**

The fight was over.

Done.

Apologies were given, tears were wept, and Alexis promised to be more friendly-friendlier.

"James just really bugs me, that's all."

The drama queen put a hand to her heart. The girls giggled, Alexis chuckled, and the boys grinned dopily, and then laughed

"Lily, can I have a word?"

James' eyes darted around the room.

"Sure," Lily said.

"Lily…"

James hesitated.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Lily's heart exploded with happiness.

"Yes, James.

There is nothing I'd like more-nothing I'd like better.

It's in an hour, right, Jamie Painy?"

James grinned.

"Yeah. Lily…"

Lily had already left, but she heard him, and was very curious about what he wanted to say.

"Dance?" James offered.

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love was strong  
Why carry on without me

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
Your in my dreams  
I see your face  
Its haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make-believe  
That you are here  
Its the only way  
That I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
Your in my dreams  
I see your face  
Your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness

Caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see  
You ruin my dreams  
I see your face  
You're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

Don't know why I'm still surprised

Even Angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war, you'll always win

Even when I'm right

Cause you feed me fables from your hand

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave

Till' these walls are goin' up

In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most**

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/christina_perri/jar_of_ ]  
And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

Breathless, Lily sat down.

Was it her imagination, or was that last one a slow song?

Apparently, it wasn't her imagination-because James was grinning like anything, or let's say, the Cheshire cat.

"Lils, it's Wanda's birthday," Mary Anne said, hurrying up to Lily.

Her eyes sparkling, she turned to James.

"Come on, we're choosing between 2 party games-Truth or Dare, or Spin the Bottle.

"Say what?"

James scratched his chin.

Mary Anne giggled.

"Muggle party games," she explained.

"I saw that! Romance queen-squeeeeaaaallllllllllllllll!"

Lily finished saying the rules to the pure-bloods, but Sirius asked at the end to: "Repeat, I wasn't paying attention."

James rolled his eyes.

"Typical Sirius," he muttered.

"Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked Lily.

James had decided a few days ago Lily didn't mean what she'd written in her diary.

"Dare," she said promptly, easily, and bravely, Remus thought.

A wide grin spread across Sirius' face.

"Okay, Lily, I dare you to go kiss Professor McGonagall's eyeball! Don't forget to pretend to shoot her at the end!"

Lily was furiously glaring at Sirius, but the rest of the kids were in hysterics, collapsed on the floor, rolling around and laughing loudly.

"Or else take off a part of your clothing."

Lily gaped, outraged at the very idea.

She did not have a hair ribbon on, or any socks or shoes.

"No."

Lily was humiliated as she removed her T-shirt.

"There, Sirius, my turn. Kiss Dumbledore's lips, or remove an item of clothing."

Sirius went off and came back blushing.

"I told him it was a dare," he muttered.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Lily.

_Monday, November 13, 2012_

_Dear, Diary_

_James isn't too bad_

Lily smiled and felt a spark as she remembered the dance.


	9. Chapter8: Spin the Bottle of Life

Lily stared at the new girl who would be joining the girls' dormitory.

Her name was Teena Catrina Oliumpos.

Her hair was the same shade as Mary Anne's, and she was wearing cool clothes. She had a little smile on her face, and Lily knew right away she would like this girly whirly.

Lily's Pov

"Hey, Teena," I announced.

"Meet Alexis-" I gestured "-Wanda, Mary Anne."

She had pretty much the same reaction Wanda had once.

She gushed, "Oh, it's so great to meet you. You can call me Kat-or Teena, if you want.

I'm Muggle-born, got the letter to Hogwarts late."

"I hear a noise," I muttered. "Sounds like trouble's ready to strike."

Teena looked stricken. "W-what do you mean?"

I laughed.

"Trouble makers- also known as James Potter and Sirius Black."

She shrugged. "They seem nice enough."

"Oh, of course…" Me and Mary Anne slowly said together.

JAMES' POV

We marched down, or rather, we marched up-Sirius, Remus, Peter and I, dodging a boy called John and shouting at the top of our lungs…

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE WHATEVER THAT IS! SPIN A BOTTLE! WE ARE LEGENDARY! SPIN A BOTTLE!"

Well, me and Sirius shouted-shrieked-till our voices limit.

Peter cowered away, and Remus looked as if he'd rather not get involved.

I sniggered at Catrina and Wanda's gaping mouths. They looked like pouting fish.

Alexis and Mary Anne were muttering under their breaths, "Curse the mother that gave birth to Sirius."

Lily Evans just grinned. So did I.

TINA'S POINT _**of**_**View**

I like a boy. Wait, my diary's gonna-going to-I love grammar- get involved… Mom nicked it, which I know was wrong, but who am I to refuse a present, stolen _or _bought?

Huh, my dad's a gangsta. I've been brought up by a bunch of maniacs-you know mad and crazy people?

Mom, Dad, and Aunt Krazy. She kills. Trust me, I mean it literally.

_Dear Diary,_

_James seems to like-like, _like_ Lily._

I put down my pencil.

_I like Remus. He is mature. He is a great friend._

_He seems to like,_ like_ Wanda. Cool._

LILY's POV

Mary Anne had finished explaining the rules of the game, Spin the Bottle.

James looked faint, and I looked at him with a feeling of disgust and loathing. The dance had been long forgotten.

"We actually have to kiss?" he asked, as I threw him a look that I hope let him know he was being very immature-not that he was being disgusting-at this particular moment in time.

I knew that wasn't going to last very long-immature idiot…

"Oh, yes," said Mary Anne, nodding a small, mischievous smile playing across her lips.

"That's the whole point of the game."

Third Point _of_ **ViE**_**w**_

She flicked the bottle.

It landed next to Lily.

James breathed loudly.

Mary Anne spun it again. It landed between James and Remus.

Lily smiled shyly.

"Again, right?" asked Wanda.

Mary Anne nodded.

It landed at Teena.  
"Ewww!" exclaimed both the latter and Lily at the same time.

Mary Anne laughed agreeably and spun the bottle again.

Sirius.

Lily hurried to him pecked his cheek, like a chicken, and crossing her arms, she hurried back to her place in the circle of 9.

"Hey, no fair!" said Mary Anne pouting, which was weird and funny, considering Sirius was her boyfriend.

"New rule-a full kiss."

No one had to ask what she meant.

"Plus girls to girls-boy to boys count.

Mary Anne spun the bottle again.

Lily again.

"No fair, you get all the luck," sighed Sirius with big puppy-dog eyes.

Lily made a face at him in return to those cute eyes.

Mary Anne, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to get the bottle to land on James.

The latter's friend was trying to get James to admit he like Lily-Remus.

Over all this commotion, no one heard.

Mary Anne spun the bottle which landed at Peter.

Peter didn't notice so Mary Anne said loudly.

"Re-match-or yeah, re-match.

The bottle pointed at James.

He held his breath, then groaned inaudibly.

Warily, he thought, well, he might've known. Alexis.

Lily didn't look as they kissed, James shaking his head as (if) though swatting away a fly.

Mary Anne then kissed Wanda, Peter, Teena (she looked pretty much disgusted but truly tried to be polite), and Sirius, Remus.

Mary Anne strode (strooooolled) upstairs happily.

Lily looked miserable so when she got up, she picked up her diary and started to write.


	10. Chapter9: Truly Heartbroken

Months passed, and summer drew nearer.

James Potter was lonely that day because all his friends were studying.

Wait, _don't_ think Sirius was studying. He was actually stalking Snape, who seemed to like-_like _Lily.

James sighed again, and then felt joyful, remembering the dance.

LILY EVANS' POV

I am so mad-or sad.

Severus called me a Mudblood.

Cross my heart.

Then he apologized a million times.

Like I'm expected to forgive him.

But, well I did.

I hate irony.

The truth was, though, after that happened, I didn't study, I just thoughtfully went to the lake and lay down next to it.

Wanted to imagine something GOOD.

Really good.

I found myself thinking the opposite.

I heard a voice, a cackling.

"_Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off…"_

"_Not Harry! Please not Harry! Take me instead! Have mercy!"_

Another crack, another cackle, a flash of light, and an Avadra Kedavra.

Oh…

My…

God…

Why me? Why James? Why not Peter? What?

'_My lord, Lily and James are at Godrics Hollow...'_

Peter_… and Severus_.

_Always._

James' POV

I sulked.

Why?

Well, for one Sirius accidentally-on-purpose hexed me.

I think he's psychic and so he knew it would wind me up.

And, boy, it totally did.

Then Lily Evans and Mary-the-Anne come playing Rock-Paper-Scissors-Shoot-Whatevarrrrrr! They were talking earnestly and talking about- ummmm- guns? Whatever that is? That's all I can offer…

I'm in shock.

Rumor has it is John Prince broke up with Ali Waters for Lily… Lily Evans. And they're together now.

My Lily.

Wait, that's ridiculous. She's not mine

Severus is feeling really sore too.

SNAPe's POW POV (point of view)

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrr. I'm so frustrated, I could scream.

Potter seems okay with it. He's throwing around a Snitch and laughing with Black.

Suddenly, I had an urge to see what he was thinking.

I pointed my wand at him.

_Why John?_

_Why not me?_

_Why?_

_Wait, that's stupid._

For once, I agreed with Potter.

Then, I saw his past:

_Reading Lily's diary_

_A dance_

_An almost kiss._

_A shock-it felt electric_

'_Sirius, I…'_

_Face buried, my…_

_SHE'S MINE, Lily!_

_*I can't believe we're getting married.*_

_SNIVELLUS!_

Snivellus…

Snivellus…

I tried to block out the voices in my head.

_Greasy-haired, unpopular Snape…_

_What about Snape?_

_He's teaching here, Sirius._

James' Point Of View

Life isn't fair.


	11. Chapter 10: The Impossible Future

3rd year finally came around the corner.

James looked around anxiously.

Lily's POV

I groaned angrily, my face buried in my hands. How did I get into this mess?

John is a user. Like, he _uses_ me.

Suddenly, I felt a whirl, I heard ripples…

_THE FUTURE?! THIRD POINT OF VIEW_

James seemed to be writing while Professor Flitwick was doing something…?

He was embellishing a set of initials.

The room exploded with laughter and chatter as the scene changed…

Lily managed to get a glimpse of the initials.

L.E.

It had a heart around it.

What did it stand for?

James gave Sirius the thumbs up.

The scene finally changed.

"I'm bored," said Sirius as the Marauders walked out.

Lily felt a new loathing for Peter.

In a flash, Lily noticed…

Snape was hanging upside down by his underwear.

James kept glancing towards the girls at the lake.

_He's dirt_, Lily, she reminded herself.

Then she saw herself.

She was shocked at how pretty she was then, and how big her eyes were.

The second Lily2 from the future appeared, James seemed a new person.

He kept his wand raised, but it faltered.

He flashed her a smile, a grin so huge Snape seemed to wobble in the air. Maybe he did.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Lil's voice was cold as an iceberg.

James shoulders didn't slump. He kept his head (cool). He just laughed.

Lily from the future was furious. Her eyes flashed, daring him to laugh again. This time James was more sensible.

Just a little.

"How you doin', Evans?"

Lily-reaL now Lily-shuddered.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. Are you deaf, also? 'Cause I told you to cut it out."

"Fine."

James' wand jerked.

Snape fell down, down, down.

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus," James rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a Mudblood like her to help me!"

Snape's voice rang alarmingly loud in Lily's ears.

Oh god.

"Apologize to Evans immediately!"

James rounded up on Snape.

"You don't have to stand up for me! You're just as arrogant as he is!"

Lily shouted loudly, then walked away muttering loudly and angrily.

Lily1 thought she saw James' shoulders slump then.

JAME's POV

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

Lily.

She started to rant loudly at me.

"How could you, _Potter,_" she cried.

I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow.

"All I've done was come downstairs, ate breakfast, and hexed Sirius. And I'm Potter?"

I spun my Snitch on my finger in a show-offy manner.

Apparently, I definitely didn't say the right thing-and that wasn't the right thing to do either.

Lily's eyes flashed angrily at me, and she spun around on her heal.

I knew I had to read her mind now.

No…

She saw my future.

I know now.

I was a stuck up jerk.

Well, I still-I mean- I am.

I gotta improve.

Nope, can't do it.

Mind's empty.

I promptly breathed hard.

I can't believe it.

Lily's Pov

It doesn't make sense. I'm so mean there.

Oh, well. I was pretty mean to James a minute ago there.

I chewed my dark red hair nervously, and crossed my heart with my fingers.

What does L.E. with a heart around it stand for, anyways?

L.E.


	12. Chapter1 1: Love (and a few goodbyes)

James stared into the distance, tears falling down his face.

He couldn't believe it.

His dad was killed…

James' POV

It's so not fair.

I know how Evans felt now.

Lily stumbled in.

"Hi, Potter!" she said half-cheerfully.

Then she saw my fallen face.

"W-wwwhat's wrong?" she stuttered.

I ignored her, I didn't respond.

Who would I stay with now?

All my relatives are in Australia.

And what about Sirius?

In the summer, he'd moved in.

Lily sat next to me on the bed, as I buried my face in my hands, deep in thought.

"What's wrong, James?" she asked gently, softly. She nodded at me. I wondered if this was a one1-time thing.

I blurted out what happened.

"We're both solo now, plus Sirius," I whispered.

Lily's eyes were sad.

"Yeah… I remember how it felt."

Her hand reached for mine.

LiLy'S pOv

I feel so sorry for him.

Suddenly, Wanda came into the dormitory.

"What's wrong, Lily?" she asked.

A tear glistened in my right eye, my lucky emerald eye.

"Don't worry about it, Wanda. It's just… I wonder if we're doing the right thing… Being in Hogwarts. It's so evil… Too evil."

WANDA'S PO VIEW

Lily's right. It just feels wrong.

I still don't know what's up with her.

She had a look of pure anguish when I entered the room.

Her shoulders were shaking…and badly.

She was letting out fast breaths.

Somehow, I have the feeling that, well, it had nothing to do with her.

REMUS' POINT (Of VIEW)

Why does the full moon come so often?

I'm just _sick_ of it. I loathe it.

Wanda just came in.

"Go check up on your mate, James. He's _not _okay."

Fretting, I walked into the common room.

"Hey Remus," he said.

"Enjoy your Christmas. I'm not famous, you know."

With that he let out a sob.

Lily's POV

I went home for Christmas to see my sister, Petunia.

Not that she-_she_ was exactly pleased to see me-_me._

I went to my room, and cuddled-yup, you heard me right-absolutely _cuddled _my iPod.

I went to the song Cry, and nodded my head to the sad, mysterious music.

Then I listened to Lucky.

Then Cry again. I made new lyrics about-um-no particular boy…

(A/N Took me forever to make the lyrics, BTW,-after all I'm only 9. And, yes, I know they stink, and they stink and they totally _suck, suck, suuuuuck_…-badly!. I might just give up on this thingymajingy. Okay, I won't. Love me?)

_I'm not a one to like a boy like this_

_It just doesn't feel right_

_True, I know I'm gonna loathe him_

_But I know that he's my night_

_Interacting is not with him_

_Always got my friends in this world_

_And I always say I got to rule them_

_But I feel weak with him (it's like a sin. {Sorry 'bout that})_

_,It, well, feels, well, wrong,_

_I'm being found_

And_ I won't give up at this round_

_I'm losing life_

_I need to know soon_

_I want to know_

_Do yo(-)uuuu like- like-me_

_CHORUS: _

_This time, I'm ready_

_I just wa-a-nt to go steady_

_It affected me a morning_

_When you made me felt like warning (mourning)_

(A\N I'll finish _**LATER! In another chapter!**_ I Promise! PROMISE pROmiSE! PROMIS :D :S Cross my DANG heart!)

Third POINT of view

Lily sighed.

She then scribbled on a piece of paper

TO MARY ANNE,

Rreewrote-no stuck-the song on it.

P.S., she wrote. "Don't LAUGH."

A week letter she got a response:

Be honest, Lils. Is that love song about James-or not?

**Lily sighed again-multiple times****.**

"**Yes it is- big time…"**

**She almost replied a little sadly-far from happily.**

She didn't mail it.

But she accidentally left it on the drawer she and Petunia shared-along with Mary Anne's letter…..

Oh no.

Petunia shrieked with laughter as she showed her boyfriend-they sniggered privately together-and when Lily found out she stormed out of the house-also because they were laughing optimistically while her eyes were red from crying-partly, and mostly because-well- she missed her mother so so so _much._


	13. Chapter:1 2: iPodsand Life

The rest of the break went by fast for Lily Amanda Kellan Evans

Partly, and mostly, because she was now staying at Wanda's.

Also, because, though she felt ashamed about it, Tuney broke up with Vernon-actually, vice-versa.

Lily felt triumphant and satisfied about it as well.

Little did she know Petunia and Vernon would get married… soon…and treat Harry Potter…well…, badly…

Wanda's POV

I was shocked and surprised when Lily Evans showed up on my front step with her trunk.

All the same, I gushed a hello.

She then explained why she was there, and I explained thatDad was in Alaska.

I didn't mention mom.

She seemed curious about mom, though.

I explained Sis my sister (you probably guessed) was in Egypt.

Lily exploded with anger… not at me, at my Dad, for leaving me home alone. I was a bit surprised, shocked, and embarrassed that she even cared…

We flopped on my bed and listened to music on Lily's iPod. It had a cool design on the back of an England flag.

I sighed, as I watched Lily choose her favorite song to play. I wish I still had my good old iPod with that touch screen.

We then danced to the music, squeezing each other's hands, and, in my case, thinking about Remus.

I'm pretty sure Lily was probably thinking about James.

I knew it. I just knew it. That's what 2 years of friendship does to you, baby!

_**TINA CATRINA's **_**POinT OF VIEw:**

I sighed. I wish I had company here at Hogwarts. Mom went on a two week shopping spree for Christmas and Dad always supported her.

So I was stuck back at Hogwarts with Sirius and James…and Mary Anne who is always back at Hogsmeade for some annoying reason.

I get Lily Evans now. The boys were driving me crazy today.

I think I might have developed a teeny tiny crush on James, but who cares? It's not major, so… I bet, well, who cares?

I saw a diary and a letter on my dresser drawer. And I'm nosy…

I bet you can guess what happened next.

You must think I'm a horrible person-you might think it horribly, you may think it terribly.

But I really can't help it. I told you I've been brought up by awful people, Aunt Bunn, Dad Fakoury, and Mom Penelopelope Fakoury.

I read the song, and right away I decided I knew what melody it went to, how I felt about it, who it was to, and who it was from.

I think I also knew who it was about.


	14. Chapter:1 3: Instant Cheering Charms

Alexis' P_**out**_of view

I'm cool.

Not because I'm a pure blood, because I'm an eyer.

I bet you're confused, huh?

Let me explain-later-much later. Let me go say Good-Night to my 7 siblings (and my 4 cousins who are muggles-we live in a mansion, BTW).

I'm finally at Hogwarts.

LILY'S POV

Mary Anne was acting ice cold when I saw her. She was quite literally an ice-berg!

"I know you're mad at me, but I'm not sure why," I said cockily, raising my eyebrows.

She practically exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me Snape was a liar?" she asked, her voice quaking ever so slightly.

I shook my head.

"Mary _MacDonald, what's that even got to do with me?_ That's the real question. Huh!"

I regretted saying it almost the moment I said it.

Mary Anne's chin wobbled.

"Y-you said my real name," she said.

I was like, duh!

But then she smiled. "Sorry, Lils."

I was relieved. I was like, phew, baby!

James' POV

Tina and Alexis paired up at Charms, as Mrs. Steel said, "Pair up, girls and uhhhh b_oys_."

I was like, "What's wrong with boys?"

And she was like, "Oh, dear, did I say there's anything wrong?"

I could tell.

Like, duh!

Peter looked shyly at Remus who grinned at him.

They paired up.

Sirius and me.

Lily, Wanda, and Mary Anne.

I felt wistful.

"Morning, class!" Mrs. Steel(er!)'s terrible voice trilly drawled. Malfoy nudged Avery and Macnair snickering.

Snape shook his head bored, and Lily made a mad face at him, listening intently.

Snape immediately sat up and started to take notes.

_He fancies you, Potter! He fancies you! I don't… I mean, I just…_

Sharply, I drew my eyes from Snape's back and my attention at his future.

Then I looked at Sirius, whom I was supposed to grant a Cheering Charm upon.

I stared blankly.

Sirius grinned.

"Got a clue of what to do, buddy?" He sniggered, merely stating the obvious.

"_No_," I said not thinking.

I was annoyed, too, as I looked at Lily Evans, who had a superior smile across her face, as Steely scribbled a note with her quill on a piece of parchment.

"Excellent, Evans! Full marks!"

Well, I thought logically as Ol'dy Steel crazily, madly blew her whistle (awfully loudly, mind you) to indicate the end of class, I'm better in transfiguration.


	15. Chap14: Kind of,sort of,a little,maybe

Summer finally, _finally_ arrived-and James got an invitation to stay with Lily at a hotel.

"What the hell is this hotel thing?" he asked.

Lily stiffly raised an eyebrow.

"You know what-?-never mind," James corrected himself quickly.

There was a park (a park? asked James) near the motel- actually _ho_tel, so James and Lily went there.

Lily explained the rules of tetherball to James, who was confusedly raising his eyebrows and coolly bringing them back down.

"…And no touching the rope," continued Lily smiling. "Or hitting the pole," she finished anxiously.

James had a natural talent for tetherball, he was even better than "Fuming Lily."

Lily stamped her foot for the umpteenth, or quite, actually, practically, literally, millionth time.

"Well, you already know Quidditch, or else you're good at it!" yelled LILS.

"Quidditch is nothing like this," replied James calmly.

"Well…" Lily laughed shakily-in her heart she knew he was really actually righty.

"Kind of. Sort of. A little. Maybe," she admitted.

A boy in line shrieked for them to hurry up in a low voice, a whisper, and Lily lost, flushed, red, tired.


	16. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not happy with this story, so I'm not continuing. Don't read it, okay? I hate that it's so mushy and dumb, but you can hardly blame me, I was listening to Rihanna music at the EXACT same time.

I am also starting a new story, and want to dedicate my time to it.

I hope you guys were just as NOT pleased and satisfied as I was with this story.

I haven't been posting recently on fanfiction, because I found a new website, quotev dot com and I prefer their methods.

Love ya all, Addison 3


End file.
